Harry Vs Voldemort
by Ilse Black
Summary: Harry se encuentra frente a frente con Voldemort, tendra que luchar contra el para salir vivo de ahí y salvar a Ginny de una muerte segura. Un fic donde la ultima esperanza se desvanece.


La pela Final  
  
Hola, este fic esta inspirado en una canción de Bryan Adams, espero que les guste, como me gusto a mi, dejen reviews Oliz. Besos Ilse Black ************************************************************  
  
Sound the bugle now  
  
Play it just for me  
  
As the seasons change  
  
Remember how I used to be  
  
Now I can't go on  
  
I can't even start  
  
I've got nothing left  
  
Just an empty heart  
  
Harry estaba solo, no tenia a nadie que lo ayudara, solo, frente a frente con Lord Voldemort, era el final del séptimo curso en Hogwarts, el sabia que no podía ganar, estaba sufriendo, solo quería que ese dolor terminara, sabia que no iba a poder soportarlo mucho. El dolor termino, y una risa fría surgió de la oscuridad.  
  
--Te gusto pequeño Potter? apuesto que te gustaría otro poquito.  
  
--CRUCIO.  
  
Harry grito, el dolor le cubría no podía respirar.  
  
--Matame ya! Gritaba lo más fuerte que podía. MATAME!  
  
--No, me quiero divertir más contigo pequeño Potter...  
  
I'm a soldier  
  
Wounded so I must give up the fight  
  
There's nothing more for me  
  
Lead me away...  
  
Or leave me lying here  
  
Harry sentía que su vida ya no tenia sentido, Ginny, su novia, lo había conducido a ese horrible lugar, lo había hecho llegar a Voldemort, había preparado su muerte. No lo podía creer, ahora ella yacía en el suelo, sus mejillas contra el frió piso, sus cabellos rojos como el fuego, sobre su piel, sus manos sin movimiento. Parecía muerta.  
  
--Ya no quiero vivir. Pensó Harry, Ginny me traiciono, el dolor me esta matando, por que no puede terminar esto de una vez por todas, yo lo único que quiero es dejar de sufrir por todo, por la escuela, por el dolor, por mis amigos y por Ginny, en especial por ella y su traición...  
  
Sound the bugle now  
  
Tell them I don't care  
  
There's not a road I know  
  
That leads to anywhere  
  
Without a light feat that I will  
  
Stumble in the dark  
  
Lay right down  
  
Decide not to go on  
  
--Ya no me importa nada!, Harry gritaba lo mas fuerte que podía, quería que Voldemort lo matara de una vez por todas, no quería seguir viviendo ese infierno, quería estar con sus papas, con Sirius...  
  
No sabia a donde ir, donde esconderse, donde buscar algo que le ayudara, no quería ayuda, quería morir. Era lo único que tenia en la mente, la muerte.  
  
--Me debió de haber matado hace 17 años...ME DEBISTE DE HABER MATADO HACE 17 AÑOS!!!  
  
--Todo a su tiempo Harry, quería disfrutar matándote, como tu casi me mataste hace 17 años, y ahora morirás, pero todo a su tiempo...  
  
--CRUCIO! Voldemort volvió a mandar 1 crucio y Harry se volvió a retorcer en el piso.  
  
Then from on hight  
  
Somewhere in the distance  
  
There's a voice that calls  
  
Remember who your are  
  
If you lose yourself  
  
Your courage soon will follow  
  
So be strong tonight  
  
Remember who you are  
  
Harry había perdido el conocimiento, estaba tendido en el piso, ni un músculo se movía...  
  
--Harry... Harry despierta chiquito, despierta hijo... La voz mas dulce del mundo se escuchaba en su cabeza, ya la había escuchado antes, pero antes era una voz de sufrimiento, que gritaba que no lo mataran, ahora le decía dulcemente que despertara... Vamos hijo, tu puedes vencerlo, ya lo hiciste 1 vez, puedes volver a hacerlo, recuerda quien eres... Si te pierdes en tus pensamientos negativos, tu valor se ira extinguiendo, se fuerte Harry.., La voz era cada vez mas baja  
  
--No... Quien eres... Harry estaba volviendo en si, quería saber de quien era esa voz...  
  
--Recuerda quien eres.... y la voz se extinguió por completo...  
  
Ya you're a soldier now  
  
Fighting in a battle  
  
To be free once more  
  
Ya that's worth fighting for  
  
Harry abrió los ojos, tenía su varita fuertemente sujetada en su mano. --Mamà.... dijo en un suspiro.  
  
--No Potter, tu mamita sangre sucia no va a venir ahora a morir por ti, ella ya esta muerta. Jajajajaja...  
  
--Cállate estupido. Tú mataste a mis papas y de Bellatriz mato a Sirius por órdenes tuyas, y eso nunca te lo voy a perdonar, te voy a matar...  
  
--Y de cuando acá tan valiente Harry? hace 10 minutos estabas suplicando que te matara, ahora sales con que tu me vas a matar a mi, a Lord Voldemort, el mago mas poderoso del mundo.  
  
--Te equivocas Voldemort, Dumbledore es el mago mas poderoso del mundo, no por nada a el es al único que le temes.  
  
--No es cierto!  
  
--Claro que si!  
  
--AVEDA KEDABRA!  
  
Harry esquivo el rayo de luz verde ágilmente, ni el podía creer que lo hubiera hecho.  
  
--Crucio... Harry lanzo un crucio y le dio a Voldemort, este no gritaba tan fuerte como lo había Harry, y en un segundo lo controlo y se lo regreso a Harry.  
  
--Yo controle a la estupida de tu noviecita, por segunda vez por si ya se te olvido. Y ella te trajo hacia mi de nuevo, con que clase de personas te juntas Potter, con quines te traicionan... --Cállate, ella no me traiciono, Harry no sabia si lo que había dicho era cierto, era verdad que Ginny lo había enviado directamente hacia Voldemort, pero ella estaba inconsciente ahora, no podía ser verdad, ella lo amaba, y Harry a ella...  
  
--El pequeño Potter esta confundido, no sabe si lo quieren o no, Jajajaja  
  
--Cállate!, Ginny si me quiere....  
  
--Jajajaja  
  
--AVEDA KEDRABRA!....  
  
Voldemort cayó al suelo inmóvil, tenía una cara de horror, sus ojos estaban perdidos. Pero estaba muerto Harry corrió hacia Ginny, ella se estaba levantando, sus ojos estaban desorbitados, veía a todos lados para saber donde estaba, volteo a ver a Harry, sonrió, pero después de un segundo su sonrisa se desvaneció...  
  
--Harry perdóname... Yo no podía controlarme, no sabia que estaba haciendo...  
  
--Esta bien Ginny, yo lo se, el te controlaba a ti, pero ahora estas bien, eso es lo mas importante...  
  
--Gracias Harry. No sabes cuanto te quiero, nunca seria capaz de hacerte algo que te lastimara...  
  
--Yo lo se Ginny. Harry se acerco a ella y la beso. Ginny estaba llorando, no sabia que decir, estaba tan agradecida con Harry, y lo amaba tanto...  
  
--Te amo Ginny..  
  
--Yo a ti Harry... *******************************************************************  
FiN!  
  
Hola, espero que les haya gustado mi historia, perdon si esta muy cortita y poco interesante, pero me dio por escribir acerca de Voldemort y Harry. Bueno espero que dejen muchos reviews. Bye 


End file.
